


The Last Revolver

by harukirin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Agent!Bin, Assassins & Hitmen, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gun Violence, Guns, Hitman!Eunwoo, M/M, Minor Violence, Moon Bin has an alias, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukirin/pseuds/harukirin
Summary: Lee Dongmin, abandoned by his mother, had decided to leave his past life behind and join his corrupt father's group of hitmen. Years later, he crosses paths with someone he shouldn't have, but they did anyway.Inspired by The Last Revolver (feat. GUMI) - akunoP
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Kudos: 8





	The Last Revolver

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ASTRO fic and I apologize for the content. Please read at your own risk. If you are not comfortable with the content, please feel free to not continue. The characters do not reflect their true selves and this is just a product of my imagination. Thank you and have fun. Story is inspired from The Last Revolver (feat. GUMI) by akunoP. Link is on the end notes. Don't listen yet if you don't want to be spoiled.
> 
> Content warning: guns, shooting, violence, murder, suicide. Please read at your own risk.

Lee Dongmin was only fifteen when he got captured by the authorities as an orphan, but someone else had found him worthy. His 'savior' told him that he could be better than what he was. Desperate to be different from how people branded him, he accepted. He didn't want to abandon one of the things his mom had given him, his name, but he had decided he would throw it away. His mother left him to rot in a forest for years anyway.

That's how he "died", and how Cha Eunwoo was born. He was hired as a hitman by his savior, who called himself Smith, and mentioned he knew his mother. Smith wasn't actually the head of the said group of hitmen but a certain Lee Kangsoo, someone who had power, who Dongmin had also realized, was his father. He was just too desperate to have a new life, something much better than the lush greenery that he was raised in, his guardian who Dongmin had killed out of rage after he learned that his mother actually abandoned him all these years and everything else his mother and guardian had hid all these years. It wasn't his first time killing a human being, so it really didn't matter if he accepted working as an abettor. After all, he had learned that even the higher ups broke the law. Who was he to get reprimanded anyway? He was basically a nobody.

After accepting the deal, he had trained for several years: combat training, sharpshooting, weapon wielding, you name it. Dongmin was pretty much a smart guy so he had memorized everything he needed to learn, but he still needed the rigorous physical training since he was a lanky boy. During the training, he was even asked to kill the members of the organization who went against orders.

Dongmin was pretty much an asset to the organization since he bore a heart of stone. Not even once he flinched when he shot or stabbed someone, not even a sadist smile or a glimpse of anger, except for that one time where he snuck out to kill his half-brother out of spite. He knew his father wouldn't accept him as his son, especially when he was an illegitimate one. Smith, satisfied with how they molded Dongmin, Eunwoo rather, invited the latter to be officially a member of the organization, S.S. He was eighteen when he accepted the offer nonchalantly. If this was his actual purpose in life, then he wants to be here for the rest of his life, if that was long enough.

After the acceptance, Eunwoo was commissioned to eradicate a small group in Busan. The group's background didn't matter to him since all he needed to do was to dispose of them. Since he had been trained in here, it wasn't really a surprise he had his first job here.

Infiltrating the building was a piece of cake for him as he was, according to people, had an angelic, handsome face. He looked like someone trustworthy. After all, he was accustomed to spitting lies too so, to him, it was merely child's play. After he had found his targets, he grabbed his revolver hidden underneath his sleek, charcoal suit and shot everyone in his way. He was pretty much quick at reloading so he didn't run into a problem.

After he was done, he exited the building as if it was nothing and phoned Smith. "I've disposed of the targets."

"Good, go back to headquarters."

"Roger."

\--

The succeeding years had been pretty much the same for Eunwoo. More lives were taken by his hands and he had not felt an ounce of guilt. His heart was still like stone, nothing can ever break it, hence getting the title "Stone Prince" due to that fact and because of his beautiful face. He could be well off as a model because of it but no, he chose to be a hitman instead. He did have a choice and he chose something that he could feel like he had a purpose, and maybe because it was one way to know about his existence since he knew things about his mother actually involved in the business, although he didn't know which aspect of the business.

He had also heard about his mother's whereabouts, although unfortunately (and fortunately), his mother was gone. Not dead but as if she disappeared out of thin air. He really didn't care about what happened though but a small part of him still longed for his mother, despite how she left him to rot. He shrugged it off, he does not need a distraction, especially in this field of work.

Eunwoo basically went from one place to another due to his job, and basically he doesn't have a permanent address. He really didn't mind though. Nothing is important to him though, not even his own life.

As he was cleaning his stuff he had used a few hours ago, which almost tired him out but still managed to do the job perfectly, he received a phone call.

"Cha Eunwoo speaking, who is this?"

"Ah, my favorite agent." He heard a chuckle on the other line.

"Get to the point, Smith."

"Come to Seoul, you'll have the biggest job you ever got."

"How big?"

"Taking down an organization against us."

"You mean the government?"

"No, we have the government tied on a leash, we are talking about something else. He could hear the smirk on the elder's voice. "Something hard to defeat but you're the only one who can."

Eunwoo heaved a sigh and stood up. "I'm on it."

"Good. I'll tell you the details when you arrive in your apartment here in Seoul. The driver will take you."

He mutters something in agreement and cuts the call. He didn't really have much things so packing up wasn't a problem. Transportation wasn't a problem either since he had a chaperone to accompany him from one place to another.

Eunwoo, for almost a decade, had felt something human again. For some reason, he had a feeling that something will change. Whether it was for the better or worse, it didn't matter.

\--

As soon as he arrived in the apartment, it looked normal. So he had to be 'normal' for this job, huh? He had to act like a perfectly ordinary human being, but again, nothing mattered to him anyway. It was a big job, per se, so he needs to spend more time here than he wanted to.

As soon as he entered his (technically) apartment, it looked small. He was accustomed to luxurious ones that S.S. had let him use, after all. Then again, it didn't matter. He was here for his job. Waiting for him in the dining area was Smith and a man he hadn't met yet.

"Cha Eunwoo, or should I say Lee Dongmin. Good to finally meet you, Young Master." The woman greeted, which made him glare. She looked young, but it was obvious she was older. She had a bob and wore a crimson trench coat and a white dress underneath.

"Eunwoo, this is Santa, Master Lee's right hand. She's here to tell you everything."

Santa, the woman, cleared her throat. "Okay, as you can see, we're facing someone who is a threat to our group and since you, our best agent, could be able to destroy even the largest groups not just in Korea but also in different places–" Eunwoo could see the woman smirk. "– I am sure you can destroy them easily."

"Of course, Santa. He really is one of the best, if not, the very best ever since S.S. was formed." Smith had proudly said, earning a nod from Santa.

"Since little has been known about this group and known to be different." The woman paused and grabbed a box then opened it, revealing a revolver and a few golden bullets. "By different, I mean infused with magic. I'm sure you're not a stranger to magic especially your mother was a wizard—" Eunwoo slammed his hand on the table and glared. "Just get to the point." He hated talking about his mother, especially the fact that she held magic.

Santa nor Smith wasn't shaken at all. "As I was saying, since magic rushes in your veins too, you're the only one who can use these bullets without any problem."

He inspected the bullets and when he had touched them, he felt a sting. "See? It really does affect magic blooded people." Santa laughed. "Even a touch would sting, how much more if it's a shot."

"Use it wisely, you only have two sets of bullets. One per each target." The woman then placed a folder on the table and opened it. "We only have a few details and these are, by far, the ones we got."

There were photos of four different people inside the folder but he didn't really bother analyzing them. "I'm sure this'll be a piece of cake for you, Lee Dongmin. If you don't get the job done, you will be disposed."

What choice did he have? Obviously he had already accepted. No wonder he had a gut feeling that this job would be way different than those he had been since he had been a hitman. "Roger that."

"Great. First thing you have to do is blend in. I heard they're around the place, especially in this district. Keep an eye on them and of course, don't get caught." Santa stood up and dusted her coat. "Remember, you're dead if you fail this mission. I got you wrapped up on my finger. I'll be back if there are more updates. Good luck." She smirked then walked away, Smith nodded at the younger and followed the woman.

Eunwoo checked the files he had been given and studied the targets' faces and details. Pretty easy, he thought, although a small part of him felt uneasy. He had known stuff about magic and since they weren't pretty common, people with magic blood are tougher as things that could kill regular humans could not kill them. Sure, it injures them but not enough to kill them. Hence, the golden bullet. It was pretty risky for himself since it would also hurt him but since when did he actually care about himself?

He made a decision that this mission was a life-changer for him.

\--

Assassinating the people on his wanted list wasn't an easy job, although it wasn't really a difficult one too. One golden bullet was enough to weaken the target, who then lost their lives. As usual, he didn't get caught. He left as if nothing had happened.

After he was done with the first three targets, Santa went to visit him to drop more details about what they had found.

"So far, we only found three new details and I must admit, they're good at hiding. Nothing much S.S. can handle though." Santa spoke with confidence, placing new files in the table in front of her. "Anyways, how was the job so far?"

Eunwoo rolled his eyes. The woman was starting to get into his nerves. "Fine." He replied nonchalantly.

"Fine? Not good?" The woman approached him, too close for his liking.

Eunwoo sighed. "It's good. Happy now?"

Santa laughed at the younger male, who looked confused in return. "For some reason, you feel more human than the Stone Prince they had mentioned."

"Do you have nothing else to inform me, Santa?" For some reason, the woman was testing his patience. It was the first time he felt like this. As far as he could remember, he was very patient. Maybe Seoul had changed him after he spent half of autumn and a whole winter. A few weeks from now it will be spring.

"You're boring." The woman mumbled. "But yeah, that will be all. I'll see you the next time I get more information. I'll walk myself out." Santa stood up and waved, walking towards the exit.

Heaving a sigh of relief, he grabbed a glass of water and drank it in one go as he was checking the new information he received.

Things were getting interesting yet somehow, a small part of him was nervous. Was it because they were bred with magic too just like he was?

Deciding not to think more about it, he arranged the folders and tucked it somewhere no one can find.

\--

Spring, the season of rebirth; of new beginnings. Eunwoo already managed to get rid of all the targets, at least those that he had known of. Besides that special mission, he also took side jobs, which of course, still a part of his line of job.

As usual, it was a piece of cake for him, aside from the special job. They were almost an even match, but of course, Eunwoo was better. He wasn't really scared of the consequences Santa had threatened him, but he had a big feeling that the organization he was against with was somehow related to his mother and to his own existence.

He did not want to die not knowing his true identity, after all.

Sure, some truths were revealed about himself when he was fifteen but the more he lived, the more he had questions about everything.

As of today, he had no job to do since Santa nor Smith hadn't given him new information yet and he told himself he would blend in for now. Who knows, maybe he could gather information on his own.

Eunwoo decided to go grab some food to eat. He walked around the busy streets of Seoul, appreciating the buildings and other things he could see. It wasn't really his first time roaming around these parts but it was indeed his first time roaming around without the purpose to end someone's life. He felt like a new person. Despite that, he had to be extra careful. He knows there are eyes everywhere and one wrong move can ruin his and S.S.' plans.

He told himself he should do this again next time since for a reason, he felt at ease. He doesn't feel like he was a nobody, nor someone whose only existence was to kill. He actually missed feeling like a human.

Exhausted after spending the whole day roaming around Seoul, he decided to rest on a bench on a park near his apartment. The spring blossoms around him looked beautiful.

He had to think twice after he saw someone, a man around his age, sit on the bench beside him. Up close, the man looked handsome. He had beautiful feline-ish eyes, a cute nose and thin lips. Of course, he was being discreet about it.

The man suddenly spoke. "Ah, spring in Seoul looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

Eunwoo did not respond. He didn't know if the man was actually talking to him or to someone else. He checked his surroundings and no one was around. Before he could utter a word, the man spoke again.

"Are you new here? You seem like a new face."

Great. The man was talkative, the last thing he wanted.

For some reason, he didn't want to be rude so he responded. "Yeah, moved here last autumn."

"No wonder. I'm pretty much a new face here too but I moved here last summer." He had a smile on his face. "I'm Nam Soobin, and you are?"

"Oh." That was the only thing that came out. "Cha Eunwoo."

"Pretty name. Your face is pretty too." Soobin giggled.

Eunwoo had always heard about compliments about his face, apparently he was beautiful or handsome, any compliment that you could describe his ethereal visuals, which was ironic since his soul was rotten. It wasn't really new to him but what was new to him was that he felt his cheeks heat up. Sure, the spring wind was quite cool but he knew it wasn't because of it. It felt foreign yet a part of him liked it.

"T-thank you."

Soobin chuckled. "You know, the trees around these parts remind me of where I was from. I suddenly miss Cheongju."

Cheongju. It was the place his mother was from, as far as they told him.

Soobin noticed the male's discomfort so he muttered an apology. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Eunwoo felt bad for it so he shook his head. "No, it's nothing. My mother was from Cheongju so I guess it just rings a bell."

"Oh? No wonder I feel a connection the first time I saw you." For some reason, Soobin knew how to tug his heartstrings, if that existed. Cracking is stone heart is more accurate in his case though. Was he even capable of feelings? He remembered throwing away his humanity after he called himself Cha Eunwoo.

They talked about Cheongju and other stuff after that. Soobin was good at handling conversations and he had learned a lot of things about the guy. He was twenty four, a year younger than Eunwoo, and he worked as a detective in the district; a man of justice, Eunwoo told himself, and as much as possible, he shouldn't deal with people like Soobin. He also learned he lives in the same apartment as him, although a floor above his.

Unfortunately for Eunwoo, he wanted to talk more to Soobin. He felt something he only knew that existed in books he had read when he was younger, way back before he joined the business. He concluded that Nam Soobin could be an obstacle in his field of work so he had to be more alert of his surroundings. Trust nobody; that was his motto.

His thoughts were contradicting each other. Was this part of the change he was currently experiencing. After all, spring is the season of new beginnings.

Maybe his new beginnings was in the form of an attractive man named Nam Soobin.

\--

The fateful encounter had given Eunwoo a friend. Was he really a friend? Eunwoo never had human friends before. He remembered having a pet dog when he was a kid, whom he considered as a friend but he disappeared all of a sudden. Now that he thinks of it, he misses the adorable canine.

His missions were pretty much the same. Santa and Eunwoo exchanged information. He told the woman about having a neighbor who works in the police force. Santa gave him more information about the new targets and as per usual, he agreed.

"You seem more–" Santa paused. "– human now."

"I am human, Santa."

"Nope, humans don't have a stone heart, Dongmin."

"It's Eunwoo. Dongmin is dead." He insisted.

"Okay, Dongmin."

"I said—"

"Well, it was fun teasing you, kid. Do your job well." Santa stood up from where she sat and walked out of the door.

Everything was pretty much the same, annihilating the threat of his group but he had to be more cautious. For some reason, he did not want to look bad in Soobin's eyes.

Soobin.

The younger man had been in his mind as of late, ever since they started hanging out. Their usual place to meet up was the park where they first met. Some days he finds himself smiling at the thought of the man. The problem is, Cha Eunwoo never smiles. Cha Eunwoo did not have emotions at all. Why was he like this after he had met a certain Nam Soobin?

The whole ordeal had given himself an internal crisis. Everything was new for him and he didn't know how to deal with it and he had no one to help him deal with it.

He decided to shake it off before overthinking swallows him whole. He has to concentrate on his job.

\--

Summer came. The season of warmth and excitement. It was true to itself though. It was the first time Eunwoo had felt warmth and excitement, all thanks to Soobin.

Everything seemed like a blur to him. Somehow, Eunwoo felt like he was living two lives at once. One being a cold-blooded hitman, and the other being a young man living his best life with someone he adored.

Adored, huh? Sure, Eunwoo won't lie about his fancy towards the younger but he had to protect his group, and more importantly, himself. He couldn't risk one person throw everything he had worked hard for a decade thrown out the window.

Well, maybe he could risk it a little.

It was in the middle of summer where Soobin actually asked him to come with him at a night market that is only available during this season and since they were both new to Seoul, plus Soobin pouting (which is by far, the cutest thing Eunwoo had ever seen), he couldn't say no.

They both agreed to meet at their usual meeting spot, the park, after sundown and they would both go to the night market together since it wasn't that far from their neighborhood.

The night market was crowded, as expected. There were lots of street food, in which Soobin had dropped by to almost every stall, and Eunwoo actually paying for some of those. He did not mind at all, he liked seeing a smile on Soobin's face.

They say time flies when you're having fun, but Soobin actually made it more worthwhile. After the night market, Soobin brought Eunwoo to the Han River. Apparently there will be a fireworks display any minute now but Eunwoo did not know anything about it. Soobin wanted to surprise the older, after all.

"You know," Soobin started. "I was pretty much a new guy here in Seoul and everything felt different the first time I arrived here. I thought I'd be lonely when I arrive here and I'm glad I listened to my gut to approach you that day."

Eunwoo couldn't help but blush. Never in his life he ever thought that he would get to experience this kind of thing. At the same time, he felt guilty. An evil man like him should never ever associate with a man who works on the side of justice. That was a given already.

Before Eunwoo could reply, he saw fireworks. He stared at awe at the beautiful pyrotechnics. Soobin stared at the older man with obvious affection but he would rather not ruin the moment by saying anything. He liked the feeling of being warm. Eunwoo decided that summer is his favorite season.

After the fireworks viewing, they walked together on the way home. The distance between both of them seemed closer than usual, their shoulders almost brush against the other. Eunwoo feels all giddy inside, something that he only feels when he is around or thinking about the man beside him. A part of him feels bad that he's hiding his true identity to Soobin but it's better like this. What if he would know about his identity and his true self? Was him being a hitman his actual self or just a coping mechanism from the wrath he had felt to the world? Lately, he doesn't really feel mad at the world anymore after Soobin arrived in his life.

Without noticing, they already arrived in their apartment complex. "Thanks for today, Binnie. I had fun." Eunwoo shyly smiled at the younger, who widened his eyes at the nickname. "Eh– why Binnie?" He questions, face flushing.

"What? The nickname Binnie is cute. Just like you." Eunwoo wasn't usually vocal about everything but he decided he should shower Soobin with compliments as much as he can.

Before the younger could reply, Eunwoo planted a kiss on the latter's cheek. "We should do this again. I really had fun. Good night, Binnie."

He waved then walked towards his door, Soobin frozen in his tracks, but smiled a few seconds later. After Eunwoo entered his apartment, he leaned on the door and covered his face which was still warm after what he did. It was embarrassing but he did not regret it.

His thoughts were stopped when he heard someone clear their throat and to his surprise (not really, he knew she would drop by without notice), Santa was sitting on his couch, as if she was making herself home.

"Seems like someone's having fun." She teased.

"No I'm not." He suddenly shifted into the stoic person that he usually was, at least the person he was before he had met Soobin.

The conversation was still the same, of course. Everything seemed to be a routine everytime Santa drops by, aside from her unnecessary banters. She always liked to annoy the young man, and she knew she was pretty successful doing so.

So far, Eunwoo had already purged seven out of twelve targets, and he had received two new identities. Somehow, it felt unsettling for him but he couldn't back out from what he started.

He decided to quick things up since this was the first time he felt stressed because of work. The sooner he can finish this job, the better. He wished that informants hired by the S.S. do their job quicker so he can be done with his too.

\--

Autumn came by in a blink of an eye. Everything was golden. It wasn't his first time experiencing autumn, but it was his first time actually appreciating the season. It seemed colorful, and it was relaxing. The air is starting to get cooler but the warmth he felt was still there.

It was all thanks to Soobin.

The two young men had been meeting each other more often than they did before, not until two weeks after autumn came by.

Soobin seemed busy with his job, at least that was what he said, and Eunwoo did not want to force the other on him. Besides, he had his own job to do too. Santa had found three more targets, much to Eunwoo's delight since he was close to victory.

He heard from the woman that the organization against them had disposed some of his allies. He didn't really care as he barely know those people. People are bound to die anyway so who was he to feel bad? Especially when he was someone who ends lives, that would be very hypocritical.

As of now, he found his eighth target and it actually was a hard match for him. Eunwoo got injured in the middle of their fight but he managed to shot the target down. He went home with a few cuts and bruises but it was nothing. His magic blood heals faster than usual, after all. It will disappear in a few days.

The following days were boring and he missed Soobin. He had always wondered if he was alright. The man's line of work isn't an easy job after all, and he had to be extra careful. Soobin, to Eunwoo, is the only person he thinks that is precious and he must protect him from anything. How ironic, a hitman thinking how one's life is precious. Soobin had pretty much been an exception to everything to him. Eunwoo knows he hated the world, but if it's one thing he did not hate, it was a man named Nam Soobin. In fact, he knew what love is all thanks to the man. Never in his life would he ever thought about love, especially not falling in love.

Eunwoo had repeated it many times, Soobin was a game changer.

Since he had nothing to do, he decided to go out and take a stroll despite the cold. He really did not mind, his sweater was enough for him to keep warm and he was sure he won't take long.

The streets were pretty quiet, which was a given since it was already eleven in the evening, almost twelve. Only the streetlights and silhouettes of buildings and balding trees were around him. The silence was comfortable for him and he could feel his mind relax.

After a few minutes of strolling, he decided to drop by a vending machine not far from the park and bought a canned drink. Since he still did not want to go back home and sleep, he went to the park and maybe stay there for a few minutes and then go back home. When he arrived, he saw a silhouette of a man sitting on the usual place he and Soobin meet. He was kind of bummed that someone took their place, especially at a time like this where he wanted to be alone.

He went back on his tracks and heard someone call his name. "Eunwoo?"

He froze for a moment and the person who called him continues. "What are you doing here?"

He turned around and saw the man he had always wanted to see, Soobin.

"S-soobin, hey." Eunwoo greeted, face heating up. He was glad it was quite dark outside, a few lamp posts were their only source of light.

"What brings you here?" Soobin questions.

"Nothing really, just wanted to take a stroll. How about you?" He had already walked closer and sat beside the man.

Soobin hummed. "Nothing much either. Just thinking."

Both men were quiet and it was awkward silence. A few seconds later, they both spoke together.

"Binnie."

"Eunwoo."

They both laugh at what happened.

"No, you first." Soobin insisted.

"O-okay." Eunwoo blushes. Should he say it? He opens his mouth but closes it again, hesitating.

It's now or never, I guess.

"I-uh, I missed you." He had finally said.

A few seconds of silence was enough for Eunwoo to feel regret about what he said. What if Soobin didn't feel the same way?

His thoughts stopped after he felt muscular arms embrace him. "I missed you too, Eunwoo."

Eunwoo was not used to skinship so he felt flustered, but again, Soobin was an exception for everything, and for obvious reasons, he felt warm and safe.

After all, he was in love with the man.

Soobin suddenly spoke. "You know, the actual reason why I didn't meet up with you for these past few weeks was because I was afraid you would get tired of me." He chuckles. "Guess I was wrong. I really did miss you too, Eunwoo, to the point that my heart would almost burst."

Eunwoo felt his heart beat fast. His stone heart was no more. Soobin then let go of the other but his eyes were still fixed on Eunwoo.

"Since we're already here, I might as well say it." He started. "Ever since that day we met at spring, never in my life have I thought I would meet the one I could feel like I deserve someone who appreciates me for who I am, someone whose existence puts a smile on my face and make my heart beat fast. I love you, Eunwoo. Since day one."

It was tok much for Eunwoo to handle, so he did something he never thought he would do again. Cry.

He sobbed, not in sadness, but he was overwhelmed at what was happening. He was overjoyed that Soobin felt the same for him, but he was also scared. What if Soobin would stop loving him after he would know about his true identity? For now, he should not think about it. Soobin embraced the crying man, who rubbed his back in the process and wiped his tears. "B-binnie." Eunwoo spoke. His lower lip was trembling, but he was smiling. "I- thank you. I never thought you would feel the same. I love you, too, Binnie. So much." He returned the embrace.

Soobin lets go and wipes Eunwoo's tears and moved the stray hairs that were covering the man's beautiful face. "C-can I kiss you, Eunwoo?" Soobin asked, his eyes were full of adoration while looking at the older.

Eunwoo nods and smiles. "Of course, Binnie. You don't have to ask."

Suddenly, the distance between both men's faces were getting closer and closer and their lips touch. Soobin's lips felt warm and soft, like how he actually thought it would be. He could feel fireworks explode inside him and bliss running through his veins.

They let go of each other, both smiling.

"I love you, Binnie."

"I love you too, Eunwoo."

This day was the happiest day of Eunwoo's life.

Like the leaves and the earth during autumn, Eunwoo and Soobin's hearts become one.

Autumn was indeed a golden season.

\--

Finally, winter came. As far as life happened, it went out well, both for Eunwoo and Soobin. They went out on dates, as if they were a normal couple. Eunwoo felt like he was normal, as if he wasn't a hitman nor he had magic coursing his veins. It felt good, but he knows this was all temporary.

He knows they won't last long, no matter how he knows how much Soobin loves him and how he loves Soobin so much. He might as well treasure the time they could be together. It had only been three months since they dated, but he wanted to spend his whole life with the man.

Eunwoo is not ready for Soobin to know the truth about him.

He decided he would leave his job after this mission and live a peaceful life with Soobin. After all, he found his happiness and he did not want to trade Soobin for anything in this world, not even his mother's whereabouts nor his father's acceptance.

Sure, he had not met his father face to face, but he was sure that the man would never accept an illegitimate son like him. Even Santa told Eunwoo that his father will never acknowledge one, despite not knowing of Eunwoo's existence. After all, his father was as evil as him, if not, more. He was a corrupt judge, as far as what he had heard. It was ironic since he was a man of law, he leads an organization consisting of hitmen, and everything they had killed were direct orders from his father.

There were only three targets left and unfortunately, Santa only managed to find two, but they did find very legitimate and clear details so they were pretty much an easy target.

It was a cold night and Eunwoo had decided to gun one of those targets and this time, he did try to ask the last person left. Of course, the target did not say a word, which led to their demise.

Eunwoo was getting very restless as he really wants to get things over with. He was slowly hating his job ever since Soobin came into his life and now he wanted to be normal.

He can dream, at least.

The second to the last target was also a pain for him as Eunwoo almost failed in gunning the person down. It was a woman, probably the same age as him and she had amazing reflexes that Eunwoo admits, she's a hard opponent, but he promised himself to not give up as this job will be his last before he will quit.

"Tell me about your last ally." Eunwoo managed to have the advantage as the woman was lying on the ground, incapacitated.

The woman spat at Eunwoo's face and laughed maniacally. "Why would I tell you? Besides, you will regret meeting him."

Out of rage, Eunwoo shot the woman in the head, who was now lying on the floor with a pool of her blood.

He cleaned up and informed headquarters that he did his job already and is waiting for the last target, who apparently Eunwoo would regret meeting.

He shouldn't be scared of the last target. He was fearless, heck, he did more jobs that are as risky as this one. He had no reason to.

But why does his gut tell him something was wrong?

Maybe there was something wrong with Soobin. He had a dangerous job after all, what if he gets injured in the middle of it?

He decided to shake it off as he had more important things to do, such as waiting for the last information.

Eunwoo had been very patient, but he actually wasn't since again, he wanted things to end already. He had planned everything after he would leave the job. It had been three weeks since he eliminated the last target and there was one more left.

Soobin and Eunwoo went out on a date since both of them were free and Eunwoo wanted the other's presence as he kept him grounded. Seeing the man made him forget all his problems and made him feel happy and safe, made him feel normal. Everything turned out well, Soobin was still the sweet guy he had always knew, and he falls in love with the man everyday. He always tells the man that, and apparently, Soobin feels the same too.

They went home after a whole day of being together and Eunwoo was exhausted but happy. As he bid goodbye to Soobin and kissed before entering his apartment, he sees Santa sitting on his couch, as usual. His exhaustion disappeared as he was excited to finally know who the last target is.

"Dongmin, finally. Come sit, I know you're excited." Santa gestured, which Eunwoo does so.

"The last one is finally here, huh?"

"It took a while, but we have it already. Are you prepared? Apparently, he's a hard person to be against with."

Eunwoo agreed, he didn't know who the man would be, but that's what the woman who he shot a few weeks ago had told him. Maybe his magic was strong enough that he could manipulate objects or something even stronger.

"Here." Santa gave Eunwoo a folder, containing the last target's information. He gulped as he accepted it. For some reason, he was nervous. He did not know why but he just felt so.

As he opened the folder, he could not believe what he saw.

A photo of Soobin.

But as he read the details, he was confused. Why was it named Moon Bin but the face showed it was his lover. Reading more and more made him more uncomfortable. All the personal details were the same as his Soobin's. Age, birthday, hometown, and other things. Eunwoo had read the last part.

Incarcerated five years ago, escaped prison and used the alias Nam Soobin. Executive of Cheongsik Group, has superhuman strength. Vowed to bring down S.S.

Eunwoo could not believe his eyes. All this time, Soobin— no, Moon Bin was his enemy and he knows who he actually was, but he didn't even say anything? He could feel his heart shatter to pieces and he spoke silently.

"No, it can not be, Santa. Are you sure you have the right person?"

"My informants never lie, Dongmin. Besides, it's your father's orders to kill that man you call your lover or else we'll have to dispose of him ourselves, right before your eyes." Santa had a malicious grin on her face and Eunwoo never felt angrier at the woman.

"No! It cannot be! My Binnie is innocent! He is on the side of justice!"

"Exactly, Dongmin. We all know we're not actually a group of good people and since they're going to stop our plans, we will dispose of them. If you won't stop them, we'll kill you both."

He could feel his tears fall from his eyes. After everything he had felt, in the end, it was all nothing. He knew he had no choice, he will never be happy if Binnie was gone. His life will be meaningless, not that it had been meaningful.

"Now, now. Don't be a wuss, Dongmin. I know you wouldn't want to see your precious Moon Bin die in our hands. I think it's better if you do it yourself."

His tears wasn't stopping and he was screaming, still could not accept the truth.

Did he have a choice? Yes. Is he going to do it? Yes.

Eunwoo decided that it's better to have Bin's life taken by him rather than the S.S.

After Santa left, he cried and screamed. He wasn't ready to do it but he had no choice. He doesn't want to live a life without Bin and if he decides to end his own life, he doesn't want Bin to be sad too. He knew Bin would be devastated, but then again, he managed to lie to him for several months now and that was enough reason for him to do it.

He was exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally so he decided he would do it tomorrow, maybe even never.

\--

The day he did not want to happen finally came. Eunwoo wished he could just skip the day just to escape the reality he is in. He cried after he woke up. He is currently feeling multiple emotions that he could not think straight.

He decided to spend the whole day in his bedroom thinking about his life choices. He honestly did not want anyone to take his lover away from him and if he doesn't do it himself, he would probably lose his sanity.

Not that he was sane.

He was smart, he knew that, and he solved problems quicker than the average person could. He was proud of it and it came handy but for now, he couldn't seem to use it to his own benefit. Does it have to do with logic and emotion clashing with each other that he finds it hard to decide?

He didn't realize that he dozed off until he woke up from his phone ringing. The number was unknown but he felt like he knew who it was so he accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Dongmin, did you do it already?" Santa spoke.

Eunwoo sighed. "Not yet, but—"

"Do it as soon as you can or I will have my men do it for you, your father's orders."

His temples were throbbing from the stress and he replied a quiet "Yes." and as the other dropped the call, he threw his phone on the ground. It didn't shatter since his floor was carpeted.

Eunwoo started to sob again. His eyes stung from all the crying ever since last night plus the day after.

It wasn't like him to wake up late and he knew it was from the pressure he was having. After all, would someone even want the their lover to die?

He wanted Bin to live a peaceful life, even if he was the enemy. Now he really did not know who was the true enemy.

It was late enough for the streets to be peaceful so he decided to do things now before he starts to regret it, not that he was already regretting it. He grabbed his phone from the floor where he threw it and messaged Bin.

**To Binnie:**

_Meet me on the park as soon as you can._

After he pressed send, he took the revolver and tucked it in his coat then went out, on his way to the park.

As soon as he arrived in the park, he saw Bin standing there, facing the opposite direction.

"Hey, baby." Bin greeted, facing the other.

Eunwoo's heart stung. He was starting to regret this more.

"I guess you finally know who I am, huh? Lee Dongmin." He smiled, as if he was casual about it.

"Why didn't you tell me, Binnie?" He could feel himself tear up again. "Why? Were you going to kill me too? Is this all just pretend!?"

Bin approached the crying man and shushed him while wrapped around his arms. "No, baby. I knew this was going to happen but I never ever lied about my feelings for you."

Eunwoo lets go of the other, still crying. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I did tell you, it would still end up the same. We were fated to be enemies." Bin approached the man closer and held his hand. "We can run away and start a new life, Dongmin, together." The man's gaze was sincere, which didn't help Eunwoo hesitating about what he was going to do.

"No, Binnie. They're still going to take you away from me. I don't want that." His heart was pounding and his hand was shaking as he slowly points the loaded revolver towards the other's chest. "I have no choice, Binnie. If they're going to take you away from me, I rather do it myself."

He started at Bin for a few seconds who then smiled. "Okay, Dongmin."

He grabbed something from his coat and he wasn't expecting what was in the man's hand, a blue velvet box. "I-uh, I wanted to give you this, but it doesn't matter now. I'm going to be yours forever, anyway." He chuckles as if nothing bad was going to happen. "Always remember I never regret meeting you, Eunwoo, Dongmin, whatever your name is. I love you and please, live on for my sake."

Bin stood defenceless, smiling, as if he was ready for what was going to happen next. Eunwoo's vision was blurry and he mumbled. "I'm sorry, Binnie. I love you."

He noticed Bin was about to say something.

Then a shot was heard.

Eunwoo started screaming hysterically.

Bin was now lying on the ground, devoid of life. Eunwoo started to hug the warm corpse and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Binnie. I can't keep your promise."

Eunwoo pointed his gun on his forehead and said "I love you, Bin."

Memories of his life started to flash on his mind, especially the happy ones with Bin.

Spring, the season where they met and fell in love.

Summer, the season where they made a lot of memories.

Autumn, the season where their hearts became one.

Winter, the season where they marked the end of everything.

"Don't worry, Binnie. I'm sure we'll be able to meet again soon. Let's always be together forever." His index finger was shaking due to his overwhelming emotions.

_If only they could start over again._

A loud bang was the last thing Eunwoo heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to listen to the song, here is the link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xsdMtgEJEg


End file.
